


Cheated

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cheated

“Ah, what a beautiful day!”

Benson was at his apartment at the moment, but he wasn’t going to stay there for much longer. He had somewhere to be, somewhere very special.

Because, you might believe it or not, but Benson had a date!

He had met her a couple months ago, in one of his usual inspections of the park workers-mostly to make sure Mordecai and Rigby weren’t slacking off as always.

He had been walking around, just enjoying the day, and picking up the trash children left near but not inside the trash cans, just feeling good. And what comes to his vision shortly after?

The most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She was a normal girl by all means, but to him, she irradiated sheer beauty. She was so sweet, so nice, so cute and fun, Benson couldn’t believe he had found a girl like her, not even in a million years.

He had tried to impress her by giving her a full tour on the park, showing off his park manager privileges and throwing off his best jokes. Later on he would find out she didn’t care in the slightest, but decided to humor him because she thought he was cute.

Their relationship had bloomed ever since, Benson would take any measure necessary to make her happy because she made him so happy. That day was no exception, she was working late that night so he decided to surprise her by dropping by at her work place and take her out to eat.

He left his apartment and stared walking down the street, whistling and just enjoying the cold air of the night without a care in the world. He crossed the street and a couple minutes later he could already see his girlfriend’s working place. Boy, she’d be so happy when she saw him! He would make sure to take her to her favorite place, but not before giving her a big kiss on the-

He couldn’t continue that line of thought, since at the current moment he was witnessing something that was very close to having a hole drilled in your chest.

Right there, right in front of his eyes, was his girlfriend.

Kissing someone else.

“M-macy?” Benson stuttered, he could feel his eyes getting wet.

The woman was sitting in a bench next to a guy Benson had never seen but the distance wasn’t too big to not make out him calling her name.

“Benson!” She said startled, not knowing what to say at being caught in the act. “I-I-this-I-”

She looked at Benson and then the other guy, only making Benson’s heart break into another million pieces. He couldn’t hold it anymore and just sprinted off the scene, his tears staining the side walk and his sobbing echoing through the night.

“Dude, I can’t believe we got the day off just like that.”

Mordecai was in the kitchen with Rigby, making some food in the microwave.

“Well, I heard that Benson had a big date tonight or something, so he probably just wanted to get rid of us or something.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Mordecai laughed.

“Anyways, who’s feeling up for some snacks and a good ol’ horror movie?” Rigby cheered as he held some chip bags up in the air.

“Dude, I thought you had already got it in that tiny, thick skull of yours: no horror movie for you.”

“Aw what?!” Rigby protested.

“Do you remember what happened last time?”

“What?”

“Two words: Hello Governor,” Mordecai dead panned.

Rigby had immediate flashbacks of that one time with the British cab. A terrible horror movie that got him into nightmare land for about a week before having to ultimately face his fears, in the form of a dude that work in the video rental store that they got the movie from. It wasn’t his fault the owner forced the dude to dress up as the British cab and he mistakenly thought it had come to life and was after him!”

“Uh…okay, I see your point. How about action movie then?”

“That’s better-wait, what is that?”

There was some kind of weird noise, it was pretty faint but Mordecai was sure it was somewhere around there. They started looking around the place, and soon they could see it was coming from…the broom closet? And it was like…sobbing?

They opened the door between them and the noise, and the scene that they found was heart breaking: it was their boss, Benson, or some kind of mess that resembled him. He was sobbing loudly, his eyes were red and puffy and he had agiant bucket of ice cream between his hands and a tiny spoon was beside him.

“Benson?” Mordecai said astonished. “What’s wrong man? What are you doing in the broom closet?”

“Leab bi aloon!” Benson tried to say, but his mouth was too full of ice cream and regrets to make out anything clear.

“Okay, we’re not leaving you here. Rigby, help me get him up,” Mordecai asked.

They did an effort together to get Benson back on his feet and they slowly helped him lay down on the couch.

“Okay, there you go buddy, isn’t it better now that you’re not sitting on a closet floor?”

Benson just cried in response.

Mordecai tried to sooth him by putting an hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay man, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. How about we just watch a movie inste-”

“Macy how could you?!” Benson interrupted him by letting a loud cry of pain and burying his face on his hands.

“Okay, I don’t know you Mordecai, but I have the feeling his date didn’t go that well,” Rigby said in a low voice.

“Wow no kidding,” Mordecai answered sarcastically. “Okay Benson, how about you tell us what happened? That was we can try and help you, and at least it’ll make you feel better you know. To get it off your chest.”

“She cheated on me.”

“WHAT?!” Both of the employees looked at him startled. “You can’t be serious!”

“I caught her with another man. I saw it with my own eyes.”

“I can’t believe this, dude I’m so sorry,” Rigby said sympathetically.

Benson let out a sad sigh, “It’s okay, I just don’t have a reason to live anymore.”

“What? Dude, don’t say that! You just need some time to heal. It’ll be fine, I mean remember how Margaret broke up with me?”

“Yeah!”  Rigby agreed. “He was a real mess for a long time and he was way worse than you because at least you’re the boss at a park while he was a lame park employee-OW!” He had to rub his arm when Mordecai punched him for being a smart-butt.

“Thank you guys, but I think I better just be alone right now.”

“Then why did you come here?”

“I forgot my keys before going to pick up-” His eyes filled with tears, “MACY! MACY WHYYYY.”

They spent the rest of the night just consoling him, doing whatever they could to make him feel better. However turns out that a broken heart is not something you can cure in one night, as Benson stayed a crying mess for about two weeks after that.

It was getting so bad they were starting to get sick of it. Don’t get them wrong, they all cared about Benson just like they cared about any other friend, but it gets a little tiring to have someone crying on your ear for about two weeks.

“Gosh, this Benson situation is getting pretty old now,” Rigby told Mordecai one day as they picked up the leaves. Benson was a couple feet away from them, just lying on the floor and doing nothing as he looked into the abyss.

“I know, there must be something we can do to help him get back on his feet,” the blue jay agreed. “I just don’t know what.”

“Hey! I got an idea, what about dumptown USA?” Rigby suggested. Dumptown USA was the place where single dudes would be sent by the sad sax guy, so that they could get enough time to heal from their break ups.

“Oh heck no we’re not sending him there. Last time I went I didn’t come back in two weeks, remember?”

“Ohhh, yeah, I had to go fetch you ‘OR HE’D FIRED!” He mimicked Benson’s angry bossing around, making them both giggle.

“Yeah, and I know he’s been there plenty of times, but I don’t want to risk having to go get him because Maellard wants to fire him or something.  Besides, I really doubt it would help him this time, Macy sounded like the real deal by the way he talked about her.”

“Yeah, but we can’t let him mope forever, it’s getting dull around here,” Rigby observed. Now the sprinklers had gone off on Benson and all he did was groan a little.

“Dude, I think I know EXACTLY what to do to help him out.”


End file.
